


当神秘之眼遇上神秘之颜

by riminal



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>围绕着“神秘之瞳”与“神秘之颜”两人的恋情而展开的一系列小片段。灵感源于Typemoon集中求文贴的某个匿名回复。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01. Leather-Motorcycle-Trick 皮革-摩托-玩笑

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11013) by Joel 7th. 



> 题目：When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face 当神秘之眼遇上神秘之颜  
> 作者：Joel 7th  
> 配对：Lancer/Rider  
> 人物：Medusa（Rider-FSN），Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Lancer)  
> 分级：PG-13，R  
> 类型：Romance | Humor | Angst | Fluff | Smut  
> 简介：围绕着“神秘之瞳”与“神秘之颜”两人的恋情而展开的一系列小片段。灵感源于Typemoon集中求文贴的某个匿名回复。  
> 链接：http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8063824/1/When_Mystic_Eyes_Meet_Mystic_Face  
> 授权：Very sorry. I've been too busy the last few weeks ==  
> Feel free to translate my work like last time, friend.

**01\. Leather-Motorcycle-Trick 皮革-摩托-玩笑**

 

Medusa穿着一身黑皮革的外衣出现在他家门前，手上拿着一个黑色头盔，骑着辆黑色川崎[1]，而后冲他羞涩一笑。  
“要和我同骑一程吗？”

  
DIarmuid站在台阶上看去，只见Medusa身上的外衣勾勒出她的身型，将其凹凸有致的身段清晰展现在他面前——视觉上的直观冲击让他怔在了原地。

Medusa拿出另一个黑色的头盔，他毫不犹豫地接了过来，两人在彼此的唇间交换了一个轻吻。紧跟着Diarmuid以迅捷的动作坐上了引擎，手臂环过Medusa的纤腰，胸口紧贴对方的脊背。

“还是不肯让我骑[2]你吗？”他调笑道。轻柔的呼吸抚动颈后几缕散发，平添了几分调情的意味。

  
“Rider职阶的Servant总是很容易在骑乘上超越对手。”她自信十足地回应，脚下加重了油门。发动机随即发出响亮的轰鸣，以最高的速度向前冲去。  
Diarmuid猛吃了一惊，手下差点没勒断恋人的腰。

  
Medusa见状轻笑起来，笑声轻柔，转瞬便消散在风中。围观恋人猝不及防下狼狈从不会令她感到无聊，她喜欢让他扶着自己，就像现在这样。

她永远不会知道她的爱人始终在配合她小小的恶作剧，只为了能有个恰当的理由紧拥她迷人的后背，感受腰部性感的弧度。

> _[1]_ _黑色川崎：摩托车，参考图↓_
> 
> _<http://images03.edeng.cn/uimages/6/66/71/%E5%87%BA%E5%94%AE%E5%B7%9D%E5%B4%8E%E6%91%A9%E6%89%98%E8%BD%A6%E5%BF%8D%E8%80%85zx-14-72315200.gif>_
> 
> _[2]_ _双关，应该是有指自己载着对方和骑【哔——】乘两种含义。原文为_ _Still not let me ride you ?_ __


	2. Bath-Massage-Tenderness 洗浴-按摩-温柔

她喜欢两人共浴时的感觉。  
她喜欢背靠着他宽阔的胸膛，任凭他的手指技巧性地打理她飘逸的长发；  
她喜欢他在她简单地按揉她的肩膀，而后用更长的时间细细按摩着她精致的乳房、背部脊椎的弧线和那深藏于修长的双腿之间的中间地带；  
她喜欢感受着肌肤在热水的冲刷下变得越发敏感，在对方大胆而轻柔的触碰下心甘情愿地臣服。  
之后便无需多言了。  
这是她最爱的时刻——两个人，用这世上全部的时间，来享受彼此的怀抱。


	3. Anger-Glare-Jealousy 愤怒-目光-嫉妒

**03\. Anger-Glare-Jealousy 愤怒-目光-嫉妒**

戈耳工[3]以其致命的、能将灵魂撕裂的目光而闻名于世。  
在蛇发三姐妹中，Medusa的视线被认为是最凶恶的那一个——传说她的目光不仅渗人，更会将（看到它的）人变成石像。Medusa是极为危险的生物，明智的人永远都不会去惹怒她——或是她的爱人。

而对于一个无耻地骚扰了迪卢木多数天的女人来说，这一常识就显得不是那么……“常”识了。  
那个女人是在几天前来到书店的，其目的显然不在于找到本书，而是为了非礼某位英俊的店主——后者正尽其最大的努力表明自己对她的毫无兴趣。

起初，Medusa忍受着她向自己爱人的接近，以为她不过是又一个陷入他爱人的魅惑中的痴情少女，在不断面对他的冷漠相待之后便会迅速放弃；然而令她恼火的是，这个女人比她想象得更有毅力。  
即使在除了客套性的微笑之外，她无法从他身上获得任何进一步的反应，她也没有任何要放弃的迹象。在全部的时间里，她都刻意无视了另一位店主的存在，更没注意到那位店主对她的存在的明显不满。

愤怒被极好地掩藏在冷峻的表情之下，Medusa朝着那个女人走去。  
她伸手握住男人的手掌，宣告着自己的“所有权”，并朝那个女人送出冰冷的微笑，和致命的目光。尽管Medusa没有摘下眼镜，也没有把她的情敌变成石像的打算，但仅仅是她的视线，就足以将流淌在女人血管中的血液冻结。

女人满脸震惊，结结巴巴地说着些不知所云的话语，最后慌乱地逃出了书店。

“我救了你一次。”  
Medusa朝爱人甜甜地笑着，在其脸颊上轻轻一吻，而后回返身继续工作。

迪卢木多轻抚着她嘴唇亲吻过的位置，放任目光在恋人的背部流连。她不只是古希腊的女妖，还是一只绿眼的妖魔。但对他而言，她只是他所爱的对象。

> [3]戈耳工：应该不用解释？就是蛇发女妖三姐妹啦0m0


	4. Cooking-Clumsiness-Poison 料理-笨拙-毒药

04 Cooking-Clumsiness-Poison 料理-笨拙-毒药

Diarmuid知道他的爱人在处理生活问题上远称不上聪明。而当涉及到烹饪时，这种笨拙更将变得极具杀伤力——这一点他毫不怀疑。  
看在所有人的份上，这是第一次，也将是最后一次他同意她进入厨房。

他想不出来她从烤箱里取出递给他的是什么——乌漆漆的物体冒着黑烟，传出煤炭的气味——如果他不是看着她从烤箱里拿出来的话，他很可能会以为这就是块煤炭。

无论她放了什么配料都无济于事；这“东西”绝对没办法吃。  
然而作为一名温柔的爱人，Diarmuid还是咬了一口。

他不曾品尝过毒药，但他敢肯定毒药都比她做的这道菜更有味道。它甚至比Oscar恶作剧时放到他汤碗里的烤蜥蜴还要糟糕。  
Diarmuid努力用一整杯的水帮着吞咽了下去——无论他口中的是什么——然后他放下空杯，掩去胃部的不适，转向自己的爱人。

“下一次，请允许我来服侍您。”

他对着那动人的嘴唇深深地吻了下去，好让她没机会对自己的突袭做出反应。而就在她沦陷入唇舌的交缠时，费奥纳的骑士已经悄然处理了那道料理。


	5. Envy-Past-Wife 羡慕-过去-妻子

05 Envy-Past-Wife 羡慕-过去-妻子

他从没在Medusa面前提到过Grainne。一部分原因是他只把那些过去的记忆放在了灵魂中某个特殊的角落——那里虽有鲜血与泪水，却也不乏欢声笑语。无论过去发生了什么，那都生动地见证了他的一生，证明了这个名为Diarmuid的男人的存在。

除此之外，还有部分是因为，在他目前的伴侣面前提起过去的妻子是件极其无礼的行为。

但Medusa显然知道Grainne的存在——任何一个了解Diarmuid的人都会熟悉他的传说。她羡慕Grainne，而她也不曾打算要隐藏这种羡慕。

如果她妒忌Grainne的话，Diarmuid想他完全能够理解；但Medusa却清楚地向他表明自己心里有的只是羡慕，并非嫉妒。

当他询问原由时，Medusa以一种理所当然的语气答道：“她是个相当幸运的女人。如果我当初就遇见了你的话，就不会落到现在这样（变身妖女）的结局了。”

面对她闪烁着泪光的眼睛，他不知道自己该说些什么——于是取而代之的，他紧紧抱住了她。


	6. Gift-Rose-Happiness 礼物-玫瑰-幸福

06 Gift-Rose-Happiness 礼物-玫瑰-幸福

那是一朵纯粉色的玫瑰。  
在一个很平常的周三上午，他将它递给了她。

“为什么送花给我？”她柔声问道。她的手指摩挲着花瓣，体验表层光滑的触感，而她的脸颊亦泛起玫瑰的嫣红。

“不为什么。我在来这儿的路上买的它，只是觉得它很衬你的眼睛。”

在之后的时间里，她都将它带在身边，仿若珍宝。直等到最后一片花瓣都枯萎凋落，她才勉强同意舍弃残骸。

他偶尔会送她一朵玫瑰，而她将珍惜至最后的凋零。


	7. Fatigue-Lap-Falling Asleep 疲惫-大腿-入睡

07 Fatigue-Lap-Falling Asleep 疲惫-大腿-入睡

Diarmuid坦言自己的疲惫，并询问Medusa是否能允许自己把头靠在她腿上休息一会儿。  
她同意地点了点头。

他们就着各自所读的书籍短暂地交流了片刻，不过这一行为并未持续太久，因为几分钟之后，她的爱人就在恍惚中陷入了无声的安眠。

她的手指在他头上几绺蜷曲的黑发中流连。沉睡中的他看起来是那么英俊，还带着些许孩子气，让她（不自觉）涌上起满心的爱意。她忍不住在他微微张开的唇间窃取了一个吻。

她从未体验过像现在这般，一片祥和下的甜蜜与美味。


	8. Tear-Trap-Sin 泪-结界-罪恶

08 Tear-Trap-Sin 泪-结界-罪恶

他的躯体正逐渐分崩离析。  
每天清晨，（她看着）他用温柔的笑容向她问好，安慰她说自己的感觉很好，哪怕有很多次他甚至无法站直身体。

他所剩下的日子屈指可数，一旦失去了魔力的供给，就会从这个世界消失。而这一切，Medusa都清楚的知道。

黯淡无星的夜幕下，苍白的脸庞闪烁着泪光，仿若罪孽深重的黑暗中仅剩的最后一丝纯真。  
而当“他者封印，鲜血圣殿”的结界完成，那滴泪终在颊旁滑落。

她的泪并非为这些即将被她精心布下的结界溶去灵魂的可怜人类而落——她早对杀戮习以为常。  
她落泪，只是因为她想到了他——她的爱人。

她知道倘若她采用了这个卑劣的方法，无疑那将玷污他的骑士准则；而在他知晓真相之后，那也许会比死亡更令他痛苦。

但无论手段有多么卑鄙，她都不得不那么做。

她只想要他活着，她需要他活着。

为了拯救她的爱人，她甘愿犯下任何罪孽。


	9. Tank top- Hickeys- Ownership 马甲-吻痕-所有权

09 Tank top- Hickeys- Ownership 马甲-吻痕-所有权

冬木市以其寒冷的冬季而闻名。然而大多数的市民都知道，冬木市的酷夏绝不比严冬逊色。

此刻不过是早上9:00，太阳却已经升的很高。四周的温度高得让人难以忍受，即使对躯体“不属于现世”的Servant来说也同样如此。  
Diarmuid努力不让自己去咒骂那可怕的幸运值，他没料到今天竟会是这个月最热的一天——如果他早知道的话，费奥纳团的骑士铁定会说动Medusa换一个日期。  
有时候，无知未免是福。

Medusa只迟到了几分钟。对比众多女性，这几乎算是个奇迹了。

而更令他惊讶的是，她穿着一件黑色的无袖背心，隐约显露出腰部的肚脐。下身则穿着件被撕过的牛仔裤，露出腿部大面积的雪白。她目前的形象与往日保守的外观形成如此强烈的对比，令她的爱人不由得怔在了原地。

“这天真热啊。”她像是不经意地感叹道，一边用华丽的帽子给自己扇着风，好像完全不觉得自己穿的有多么不寻常一样。

他被那些痕迹锁住了视线，那些吻痕杂乱无章地遍布在她的喉咙、脖颈甚至胸前——那些痕迹并不难发现，毕竟在她瓷器般雪白的肌肤上它们的确太过显眼了。  
而当他回想起那个造成这些吻痕的罪魁祸首时，血液唰的冲上了他的脸颊。

她注意到了他的目光，并在第一时间明白了原因。  
不过她并不在意。

“就让别人知道我是有主的吧。”  
她笑着，抱住他的手臂，然后拖着她满脸茫然的爱人走进了人群中。


	10. Concern-Height-Reassurance 在意-身高-安抚

10 Concern-Height-Reassurance

Medusa对自己的外表格外在意。  
尽管她从不曾表达过对自己不寻常的身高的介意，Diarmuid也能从她的表情中判断出来——当觉得人们的视线都集中在她身上时，她的面部表情会随之变化。

“你这样就很好。”他轻轻按捏着她的手心，并在她额前印下一个轻柔的吻——这是他治愈她焦躁的方式，而它大多数情况下都很有效。


	11. Vision-Womb-Children 画面-子宫-孩子

11 Vision-Womb-Children 画面-子宫-孩子

当他温柔地抱起摔倒在地的女孩时，他看起来十足像个慈爱的父亲。

Diarmuid身上似乎有某种特殊的能力，那个小女孩在陷入他的怀抱之后，很快就停止了哭泣。

这幅画面让她整个胸腔都温暖起来。而随之一同泛起的，还有针扎般尖锐的刺痛。

无论她有多么希望两人能像许许多多人类夫妇一样拥有一个完整的家庭，她的子宫都永远不可能诞下任何生命。


	12. Death-Horror-Nightmare 死亡-恐惧-梦魇

12 Death-Horror-Nightmare 死亡-恐惧-梦魇

他们在睡梦中得见了彼此的过去。

仿佛一场电影，将他们过去的一幕幕景象缓慢呈现在彼此眼前。

Diarmuid见证了她由一位妙龄女子到凶恶女妖的离奇转变，而Medusa亦看见了他在费奥纳团的年轻时光，和与爱尔兰最美丽的女人之间那场传说中的逃亡。

当年轻力壮的英雄砍下她的头颅，当发狂的野猪将獠牙刺入他的腹部，那一瞬间，两人猛然惊醒，各自大口喘息。

满载泪水的目光转向对方，在这个寒冷而寂静的秋夜，他们紧紧拥抱着彼此大汗淋漓的身躯，力度之大，足以驱散内心对失去对方的恐惧。


	13. Wedding-Gown-Imagination 结婚-礼服-想象

13 Wedding-Gown-Imagination 结婚-礼服-想象

每天在他去往工作的路上，他都会经过一家婚礼店。

而每一次，他都会凝视着那件别致的结婚礼服，在那里徘徊许久，直到离去。勾住他视线的是一件酒红色的婚纱，附带有一束红色的玫瑰。每次他站在玻璃窗前，他都忍不住去想象她穿着这件婚纱的可爱模样，想象她一手捧着花束，伸起另一只手，等待他去牵起。

他从未跟她说过自己微小的喜悦。


	14. Tank top- Hickeys- Ownership 马甲-吻痕-所有权

14 Tank top- Hickeys- Ownership 马甲-吻痕-所有权

冬木市以其寒冷的冬季而闻名。然而大多数的市民都知道，冬木市的酷夏绝不比严冬逊色。

此刻不过是早上9:00，太阳却已经升的很高。四周的温度高得让人难以忍受，即使对躯体“不属于现世”的Servant来说也同样如此。  
Diarmuid努力不让自己去咒骂那可怕的幸运值，他没料到今天竟会是这个月最热的一天——如果他早知道的话，费奥纳团的骑士铁定会说动Medusa换一个日期。  
有时候，无知未免是福。

Medusa只迟到了几分钟。对比众多女性，这几乎算是个奇迹了。

而更令他惊讶的是，她穿着一件黑色的无袖背心，隐约显露出腰部的肚脐。下身则穿着件被撕过的牛仔裤，露出腿部大面积的雪白。她目前的形象与往日保守的外观形成如此强烈的对比，令她的爱人不由得怔在了原地。

“这天真热啊。”她像是不经意地感叹道，一边用华丽的帽子给自己扇着风，好像完全不觉得自己穿的有多么不寻常一样。

他被那些痕迹锁住了视线，那些吻痕杂乱无章地遍布在她的喉咙、脖颈甚至胸前——那些痕迹并不难发现，毕竟在她瓷器般雪白的肌肤上它们的确太过显眼了。  
而当他回想起那个造成这些吻痕的罪魁祸首时，血液唰的冲上了他的脸颊。

她注意到了他的目光，并在第一时间明白了原因。  
不过她并不在意。

“就让别人知道我是有主的吧。”  
她笑着，抱住他的手臂，然后拖着她满脸茫然的爱人走进了人群中。


	15. Fate-Twist-Doom 命运-逆转-绝境

15 Fate-Twist-Doom 命运-转折-绝境

命运将他们带到这个战场。  
却产生了意料之外的转折——两个本该是敌人的Servant，双双被爱情捕获。

深埋于心的感情在欲望的召唤下苏醒，在人类最古老的仪式下，两具身躯化为一体，在彼此的身心中找到了他们缺失的另一半自己。

然而命运开了最后的玩笑，他们竟是这场战争中残存至最后的两位英灵。一者的胜利将带来另一者的绝境。

对他，这个视荣誉高于自身存在的骑士，胜利是他为宣誓的主人所呈上的最后成就；  
对她，这个被圣杯赐予了重生机会的古老妖怪，胜利是她向召唤者还清恩情的唯一方式。

他们举起武器的手不曾犹豫——怜悯只会将他们的骄傲摧毁。

骑士与骑兵将他们所有的一切赌上，在这最后的战役。


	16. Wish-Peace-End 祝愿-平静-结束

16 Wish-Peace-End 祝愿-平静-结束

当他为Master取得圣杯，他渴望挽回自己失去的作为骑士的荣光这一心愿终于得以实现。  
他也成功保护了她的Master的安全，将她的愿望一并实现。

在身体化为成千上万的光点消散之前，她嘴角勾出的恬静微笑让他明白她的心灵已回归平静。  
就在长枪对准心口的那一刻，他的脸上亦浮起同样的笑容。


	17. Girl-Charm-Promise 女孩-魅力-承诺

17 Girl-Charm-Promise 女孩-魅力-承诺

有一个小女孩经常来他们的店里。

有时候，她会买一些漫画书；有时候，她就只在收银台那儿翻看漫画，然后两手空空的回家。不过通常，她来店里只是为了和某位英俊的店主开开心心的聊天。

Diarmuid对这个女孩总是很温和。他会让她站在他的桌前，随她喜欢的看书。对这位总想读比自己能买得起的数量更多的书的小姑娘，前爱尔兰的英雄从未表现出半点烦扰。

Medusa是知道的，Diarmuid对小女孩总是特别没有抵抗力——尤其是这个活泼的小姑娘，像极了他曾经的女儿。

那是个相当健谈的女孩儿，喜欢跟新“朋友”分享自己生活中的所有细节。

她跟他聊到她的学校、聊到她正在看的卡通故事，聊到喜欢捉弄她的弟弟。而他则带着耐心与温柔的笑容倾听着，就像任何一位慈父面对自己的女儿。

他们的谈话中有时候也会提到她——Medusa并没想要偷听，只是她的听觉实在太敏锐了。

“她看起来很喜欢你。说吧，你的魅力是不是对小女孩和大姑娘都有一样的效果？”有一次她半开玩笑地问他。  
“只有在看到我的脸的前提下，那些女性才会爱上我。我不认为这一法则对小女孩也适用——她太小了，还不能理解‘爱’的概念。”他斟酌着回答。

“放宽心。我没在嫉妒一个小女孩。”她笑了，“但她的确很喜欢你——这我还是会区分的。”  
“她曾问过我能不能等她长大以后和她结婚。”

“然后你的回答是？”  
“我告诉她我已经属于那边的大姐姐了。”

闻言，她的脸颊泛起粉色。  
“那她是什么反应？”  
“她有些小失望，不过很快她就又开心起来了。然后她问我有没有兄弟之类的。”

“你没有任何兄弟。”  
“没错，所以她跟我说她会等我和那个大姐姐的儿子。”

她不知道自己该笑还是羞赧了。


	18. Photo shoot-Model-Offer 拍照-模特-邀约

18 Photo shoot-Model-Offer 拍照-模特-邀约

他们知道自己两人无论去哪里都会备受关注。

无数视线始终在自己身上打转，听着路人窃窃私语，对两人品头论足——那感觉实在不太舒服，但这对夫妻逐渐学会了去适应它。  
但两人从没有被请求过担任拍摄的模特。

一名男子迅速走到这对夫妻跟前，粗壮的脖子上挂着一架相机，满是胡茬的脸堆出欣喜的笑容。而后，一张名片被递到了这对迷茫的夫妻眼前。  
摄像师几乎是费劲了脑筋，才打消这对夫妻的疑虑，让他们同意担任照片拍摄的模特。而在拍摄结束之后，他们本拒绝提供自己的姓名，却依旧败给了男子的坚持。  
唉，如果那人不是个该死的摄像师就好了。

几天之后，Diarmuid和Medusa遭到了电话的连番轰炸。

一些教会的神职人员警告他们那样做可能会有暴露身份与自己Servant本质的风险；  
另一些同为Servant的家伙打来电话，只是因为好奇；  
士狼和樱打过来询问为什么他们的名字会出现在某些照片的底下，还是在一家相当有名的婚纱杂志的新刊里。

经过一番冗长的解释之后，两人终于清静了下来，也同意不再涉足任何性质的照片拍摄。

就在事情过去的几星期之后，一张支票被寄到了他们家门前，一起的还有另一份模特工作的邀约。  
他们取走支票，然后清理了那封信。


	19. Neck-Bite-Blood 脖颈-轻咬-血液

19 Neck-Bite-Blood 脖颈-轻咬-血液

没有任何暗示或警告，她的手臂就这么突然地环在他的颈间。

前一秒她还在沙发上无声地打着瞌睡；下一秒她就趴在了他的身上，手臂环着他的脖子，眼睛覆上了一层玻璃状的膜。

他将防御卸下，却并没有挪开位置或是将她推开。（相反的，）骑士将自己平放在地板上，任心爱的女士骑坐在他的身上。

Medusa的齿牙摩擦着他的颈部，他能清晰地感受到尖锐的牙齿与敏感肌肤的强烈对比。

她舔弄着口下的肌肤，检验食物的品质，而后皮肤被牙齿刺入，流出新鲜的血液。她饥渴的舔舐着鲜血，好似口中品尝的红色液体乃是上等的花蜜。

隐约的快感随着疼痛一同涌现。

“感谢你的午餐。”她说道，用拇指拭去唇上剩余的少数血滴。  
Medusa正想要放开她的恋人，却不料一只强健的手臂蓦地抓住她的肩膀，将她拉了下来。嘴唇迫不及待地贴合在一起，她感到他的舌头闯入她温热的口腔，在内壁重重滑过。

和她往常所受到的温和待遇截然不同——Diarmuid的动作显得粗暴而蛮横，她该死地肯定他就是想让她品尝到疼痛的味道。

她本该为此感到不满——鉴于她一向沉溺于他温柔的关爱之中；然而她却发觉自己的身体主动蜷缩在了他的怀中，在他的拥抱下臣服。

她温文有礼的骑士啊，她从未想过她的嗜血会将他深埋于心的野兽激发。


	20. Fairy tale-Hero-Monster 童话-英雄-妖怪

20 Fairy tale-Hero-Monster 童话-英雄-妖怪

在很久很久以前，有一位强大的勇士。他的外貌无人不赏；而他的能力更令人羡艳。他年纪轻轻，却早已在他的家乡成为了一个传奇。

后来，勇士听说有一个残忍的妖怪，只用区区一眼，就能把人变成石像。带着想要杀死那个妖怪的决心，年轻的英雄踏上了征途；身后是一片乡亲们为他咏唱的欢呼与祝福。

他曾想象过那个怪物的可怖模样，想象那怪物会有多么的丑陋，以至于光是它的外表就足以让人石化。但他从没想过他会遇到一位美人，美得轻易就能撼动人心。

那位英雄再也没有回到他的故乡，而他的乡亲们仍在祈祷着他的凯旋。

然而看起来，他们的英雄似是已经消失那片幽深而黑暗的森林中，连林中居住的那头亵渎神明的怪物也一同失了踪迹。

从那以后，当人们踏进森林，他们再也不用担心Medusa的愤怒。

遗憾的是，因为没有一位智慧的村人能够料准年轻勇士的命运，所以故事最终也只留下了一个未完的童话。


	21. Taunt-Target-Challenge 嘲讽-目标-挑战

21 Taunt-Target-Challenge 嘲讽-目标-挑战

“如此娇妻在侧，你可真是个幸运的男人呐。” 嘲弄的声线在上方响起，却不见说话人的踪影。

 

第三者的存在让两个Servant心中都敲响了警钟。不过他们并没有等待太久，很快那个Servant就出现在了他们面前——就在庙门口。

那是个优雅高贵的战士，却有着令人心酸的职阶[4]:Assassin

 

日本的武士很快就从骑士看似放松的站姿中看出了战斗的预备。他的嘴角浮起灿烂的笑容，锐利的蓝眸牢牢锁定费奥纳的首席骑士，他看着他，只看着他一人。

“如果我身边也有那样一位可爱的美人，我也会和你一样紧张的。”

 

“慎言，武士。尽管有禁斗令的约束，但如果你一意孤行，我也不会逃避战斗。” Diarmuid金色的眼睛在Assassin的嘲讽下暗了暗，眼底涌上威胁。

 

“如果决斗的胜负能够决定美人的所属，那我乐意之至。你觉得如何——就在此时，就在此刻？”

面对Assassin的挑衅，Diarmuid实体化了双枪，权当回答。

 

就在此时，始终保持沉默的Medusa出了声： “把你的嘲讽留给其他的Servant吧，Assassin。我们二人不会浪费时间参与你的游戏。不过如果你坚持，我也随时能够接受你的挑战。”

Medusa迅速挽住了Diarmuid的手臂，在两个男性还没来得及说话之前就拖着他离开了。

即便不回头看，她也确信身后的武士正带着满脸的失望——一如她爱人的表情。

 

这就是男人，和他们愚蠢的游戏。她想。

（但是，）无论他们想要做什么，我都不会让我的约会计划被毁。

……

 

“我知道你不想破坏骑士的守则，但两个大男人公然的调情决不能姑息。”

“Assassin的目的并不在我，他的目标一直都是你。”

 

Diarmuid被Medusa说的目瞪口呆。

 

“Assassin会对每一个经过他门前的女士调情，无论是Servant还是人类。不过一旦注意到目标对此并无兴致，他从不勉强。”

“所以他只是想挑起我的怒火然后和我决斗？”

 

“用你足够漫长的时间去思考它吧。”她打趣道。 “他说过很多次想和一个持双手武器的家伙战斗。而在发现你是唯一的那个之后，他是真心想和你来一场——一场足够精彩的战斗，从而增强彼此的能力。”

“如果有战士渴望与我决斗，作为一名骑士，我该应下他的挑战。”

 

Medusa看向他满是兴奋的金眸，叹了口气。

男人，真是如此幼稚而又固执的生物啊。

“前提是我们没在约会，OK？” 尽管征得了他的同意，Medusa却很难再享受这次约会了——她恋人的思绪显然飘回到了庙门附近，那里有一个Servant在日夜守卫。

 

毫无疑问，今晚她的床将空置了。

 

> [4]原句为：A warrior of grace and elegance but a sour example of his class: Assassin.


End file.
